Forever And Always
by ClatoLover
Summary: Finnck and Annie have been insereprable since Finnick saved Annie's life. But when Finnick goes into the games, secrets and lies start to form. Follow Annie and Finnick through their years till death. Will it be death that does them part? Co-written between ClatoLover and Tonks1001! Told in Finnick's POV, read the parallel version by Tonks1001 in Annie's POV
1. Prologue

Forever And Always

Prologue

Tyson POV

I run straight into the living room, gasping for breath. "Where is she?" I demand the nurse.

The nurse points to the bed where my sick wife lay. Even near death, Alison was beautiful. "The baby is healthy and fine. Your wife, well, I'm sorry Mr Odair, there's nothing we can do," the nurse apologizes.

I lean over to my wife. "Tyson?" she whispers. "Take care of our son. Our Finnick."

I let go of her hand, and walk over to the crib where my baby lies. I peep inside and see the most gorgeous baby boy you could possibly imagine. He had bronze coloured hair, perfect features. I picked him up, and smelt the baby smell. Then it hit me. This baby was the reason my wife was dying. She's suffering in pain, while he came out just fine. I clutch him tighter than ever, anger seeping through my body. And with that, I dart out of the building.

"Finnick! My baby!" Alison croaked. They were the last words she ever said to me.

I fled down corridors, racing down busy roads until I came to where I wanted. It was nearing midnight when I finally got to the boat docks. There was a storm happening, and the waves below were so furious. I held out my hands with my newborn son in it. But strangely, he made no crying. He just stared at me with the most magnificent sea green eyes you could possibly imagine. They were Alison's eyes.

I took my hands back in, and held him close. "Don't worry," I whisper. "I will take care of you."

**Okay, first chapter done! Please read the amazing parallel story to this, by Tonks1001! Please review, and he will be more involved with Annie later! **


	2. Chapter 1

Forever And Always

Chapter 1

Finnick POV

"Catch me if you can!" I yell to my best friend, Tarr.

I race down the sandy beach barefoot, as he speeds behind me. He knows he could never catch me, but that doesn't stop him from trying. "Finnick! No fair, you're way faster than me!" he complains.

I punch him lightly on the shoulder. "And stronger," I say, getting into a heated arm wrestle.

We're plain old boys. Well, not exactly plain. I am gorgeous. Dad says I don't need to feel ashamed about that, because I look like my mother. And my mother was beautiful. Apparently, I was only a baby when she died. "Come on, let's go swimming," Tarr suggests.

I love swimming. I guess I feel at one with the water, but that's natural for anyone who lives in District 4. Tarr and I decide to go right out to where the boats are, which is dangerous, but it's awfully fun weaving in between the boats. Suddenly, to my complete horror, I see a boat crash. Not in the docks, a way out to sea. "Finnick?" Tarr asks, but it's too late. I'm already swimming out. Even though I'm only nine years old, I'm strong and I could probably lift your average sized adult. I see an adult still on half the boat, but a little girl around six years old is thrashing around in the water. I have to save her!

Just when I think she's going down for the last time, I pull her up, out of the water and swim with her back to shore. I finally see her face clearly. She's little, with tangled dark hair and magnificent sea green eyes, just like mine. I place her on the soft sand, and she smiles at me.


	3. Chapter 2

Forever And Always

Chapter 2

Finnick POV

"Wow Finnick, that was awesome!" Tarr compliments. "You like, saved that little girls life! She'll be eternally grateful!"

I punch him lightly on the shoulder. "Well, it wasn't a big deal or anything. She was having a little trouble in the water, and I pulled her out. Easy as pie," I say, shrugging.

"Ah Finnick, king of modesty!" Tarr says, pretending to worship me.

I go home, and get dry. All of a sudden, there's a knock at the door. It's the little girl I saved earlier. "Uh, hi," I murmur.

"I brought you this," she says, plonking a necklace in my hand. I get a good look at it. It's a lovely woven rope with a big white seashell at the end. "Thankyou!" I say brightly.

"That's for saving my life!" she says.

"This is beautiful," I mumble.

"I wove it myself. Do you know how to weave nets? Or tie knots?" she asks.

"No," I answer. "Do you know how to use a spear or a trident?"

"No," she retorts. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure!" I say, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to the beach. We play for hours and hours. The girl shows me how to tie at least thirty-eight new knots, and shows me how to weave a net. I show her how to throw a spear and stab with a trident.

"What's your name?" I finally ask her.

"Annie Cresta. Yours?" she asks.

"Finnick Odair."

"Okay Finnick. Am I allowed to call you Finn?" she asks brightly.

"Um," I mostly don't like it when people call me Finn. But the way Annie says it is a little different. "Sure!" I say.

We play tag along the beach, running on the hot sand until nighttime. "Bye Finn!" Annie shrieks.

I wave goodbye to her. Why was I playing with a six-year-old all day? I'm not sure; there was just something about Annie that I liked.

Something magical.

**Aw, Finnick and Annie become friends! I cannot stress enough how much you need to go check out the parallel version of this fanfic, by Tonks1001. We co-wrote this together, so please read and review! I'll give you the link next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Forever And Always

Chapter 4

Finnick POV

I wake up, groan, and roll over again. Hurry up, Finnick; you have to meet Annie in forty-five minutes.

I jog down to the beach with my trident in my hand. Although it's reaping day, I still have to go fishing. I roll up my shorts, pull of my t-shirt and dive into the cool, salty water. I love the water; it makes me feel happy and whole.

As I surface, I notice Annie standing against a tree, eating a bright red apple. Well, I decide to show off a little.

I spear a fish, ruffle my hair a little to give it that golden glow. I can see Annie positively melting to the floor.

What can I say?

I have fantastic looks.

I dry myself a little, pull on my shirt and roll down my trousers. "Hey," I say in a husky voice, putting my arm around the tiny Annie Cresta.

"Hi," she says breathlessly, looking at me in adoration.

I think for a second, then say, "Should we get going?"

"Yeah," she says, and we walk over to the Reaping.

We walk through the bustling crowds of people. Though I'm sure someone will, I have no idea if anyone's volunteering.

Annie hugs me goodbye, and goes over to stand with the spectators.

I watch with admiration as Annie trudges over to her section. Normally she's skipping, her long tangled dark hair bouncing along her back, her eyes shining. Today she seems awfully flat.

I watch as our dumb escort Melanie squeaks in a high-pitched voice about welcoming, and the treaty of treason.

But I'm not listening. All I can think about is death.

How my mother died. If I died, whom would my father have left? I'm sure Annie, being the angel she is, would comfort him. I wonder if she'd miss me? Of course she would, I'm her best friend. But maybe in a different way…

Snap out of it, Finnick. She's eleven years old.

"And the female tribute is…Rhiannon McDonald!"

I watch as Rhiannon walks on stage. I've seen her in training a couple of times.

I cross my fingers and desperately hope. Please don't be me, please don't be me…

"Finnick Odair!"

No. This cannot be happening.

Don't worry, I think to myself. Someone will volunteer.

But no one did.

"Finnick!" a little girl screams.

"No, Annie," I murmur so no one can hear.

"Finnick!" Annie screams again, as peacekeepers tear her away from the crowd.

The peacekeepers drag her away, and it pains me to see that they're hurting her.

We have an hour to say goodbye to all our family and friends.

My dad comes. We sit for about ten minutes, staring into each other's eyes.

"You have your mothers eyes," he says, stroking my hair back.

"I know."

"You also have your mother's courage. I'm not worried."

"You're not?" I say incredulously.

"No. You can win these games, fourteen or not. I have complete faith in you."

He hugs me goodbye, and I sit for another five minutes until some of my admirers from school come.

"Hi Finnick!" they say in girly voices.

"You are like, so, going to win!" one says.

"Girls, I appreciate your concern, but I just need some thinking time, okay?" I say wearily.

"Oh, sure!" the girls giggle.

After that, Annie comes in.

I'm facing the window, staring out at my beloved District 4. The fresh salty smell of the sea, the fishy smell of the salmon being hauled in by the fisherman.

"Hi," a voice behind me says.

"Hi," I say back.

"You can't go," Annie whispers.

"I have to," I say, pulling her into an intense hug. Neither of us wants to let go.

"I'll miss you," she blurts out. "You can do it. I know you can. If you don't, I'll never forget you!"

She begins crying then.

"Annie," I begin, pulling her close. "I'll miss you all the way. I'll never forget you. You're the reason I'm going to fight to get back is you."

All of a sudden, the door swings open and the peacekeepers drag Annie out.

"Annie!" I say without thinking. "Remember, I love you more that anything!"

I wait and wait for a reply, but I never get one.

**Ohhh, exciting! Please read the parallel version by Tonks1001, and also, one of my really good friends ohsoclovely25 has written two amazing fanfics, Side by Side and A Fox and an Ox. Both Hunger Games related, both totally brilliant! R&R and may the odds be ever in your favour!**


	5. Chapter 4

Forever And Always

Chapter 5

Finnick POV

I sat on the train in complete silence. Rhiannon was chatting away, blabbering on about how our mentors would be the difference between our life and death, and how it was disappointing that Mags was so old and other things like that.

I notice an old woman who must be Mags trudge into the room, grab a glass of juice, and leave. "Wait, Miss Mags!" Rhiannon cries, chasing after her.

I feel myself getting slightly amused. About half an hour later, Mags plonks herself onto the couch. "Is she gone?" Mags asks.

I check around the corner for Rhiannon. "Yes," I answer.

"Good, that bloody girl has been following me around all day! I told Sascha, 'You can have the damn girl!' Ha, that shut her up. So I guess I have you now. What's your name, Sonny?" Mags says cheerfully.

"Finnick Odair," I grumble, not looking her in the eye.

Catching my air of coldness, Mags offers me something from a small container in her bag.

Who knows how long that could have been in there for?

"Uh, no thanks," I say, trying to get off the couch.

She grabs my arm firmly. For an old woman she's quite strong. "Eat it," she orders.

I reluctantly take the small thing in my hand, and plonk it into my mouth.

I am instantly hit with the sensation of sweetness and sugar. The flavour bursts in my mouth. "What is that?" I ask in amazement.

"Sugar cubes. You know those things horses eat? I pinched some from the stables. I've met the District 4 horses, they're simply gorgeous!" Mags marvels.

It's quite hard to take in all the things this marvellous woman is saying.

After long silences (and many more sugar cubes), I finally go down to meet my prep team.

These silly girls were waxing my legs and I was always hearing little murmurs of, "Oh, how old is he?" and "Definitely my kind of guy!" For goodness sakes, I'm fourteen!

They walked around me, admiring me like a painting up for auction. "Perfect!" one squeals, and they all run away giggling.

I notice my stylist as she comes in. It's a woman with long blonde hair and a long rolling accent. "Darling, with your gorgeous looks the whole crowd will be positively swooning over you, darling!" she purrs.

After about an hour, I am standing with my horses in the stable, ready for the chariot session to begin. I am wearing a magnificent tail with blue sparkles everywhere, and I am bare-chested, with a big crown made of seashells and seaweed. I am holding a huge golden trident as well. Rhiannon is basically the female version of me. I grab the sugar cubes and begin eating them.

Rhiannon is flirting with the boy from District 2 while I sit there, munching on my sugar cubes, glaring at anyone that looks at me with a loathing expression, (the careers) or a dreamy look (all the girl tributes).

Just then, I see a blinding light and the District 1 chariot rolls forward, after about a minute, we roll out to the thousands of screaming Capitol citizens waving at us.

I do a couple of hair flicks, wiggle my eyebrows at a couple of women, and even make the call me signal to another. The Capitol love me, they're giving me all the attention.

And I love every second of it.

**Ooh, a shirtless Finnick (sigh!) Please read the version by Tonks1001, it's how it all connects! Hers is from Annie's POV, and it's amazing! Oh, and please check out ohsoclovely25, she's full on amazing! Literally, no joke! She has written two fanfics and is about to write an SYOT, so follow her and check her out!**


	6. Chapter 5

Forever And Always

Chapter 6

Finnick POV

"That was brilliant, Finnick!" Mags croaks, hugging me in her wrinkly arms.

I have started warming up to Mags, but even then, I never knew my grandmother. Maybe she had become like a substitute.

Over the next few days, Rhiannon and I had begun training in the training centre. "Oh my goodness, look at that guy!" Rhiannon squealed, eyeing the boy from District 1. "Not that you're not gorgeous, Finn," Rhiannon said quickly.

My muscles tensed at Annie's name for me. It brought back memories, painful memories, of Annie drowning, the happy memories, of us rolling around on the sand, laughing and talking seriously to each other. The adorable way Annie's sea green eyes sparkled whenever she was around me, the way her tangled dark hair always had the salty aroma of the ocean around it. The way she could make me smile on my saddest days. I knew that there was a big chance I was not going to make it out of the arena. But I have to try.

For Annie.

"Do not-call me-FINN!" I hiss, glaring at Rhiannon.

Her eyes dart frantically across the room, and she runs away, squealing slightly.

I sigh deeply. I really missed Annie.

That night, I sat woefully on the edge of my bed, thinking about Annie. How did she feel about me? How did I feel about her? Were we more than just friends?

No, I said forcefully. She is eleven. The one thing you need to think about now is getting out of that arena alive.

"Oh my goodness, I have no idea what I am going to show the Game Makers!" Rhiannon gushed.

"Just show them what you're good at. You're pretty good at swords, aren't you?" I grumble.

Rhiannon and I were sitting in the hallway, waiting to go to our private sessions with our Game Makers.

"Rhiannon McDonald," the intercom said.

Rhiannon crossed her fingers excitedly and dashed into the room. Sometimes I did not understand that girl.

She came out, looking pretty forlorn. "Finnick Odair," the intercom droned.

I walked into the room smartly. "Finnick Odair," I say charmingly.

The Game Makers lean forwards in their seats.

First off I show them my techniques with the spear. I throw the spear a long distance, and the Game Makers look very impressed at my agility.

Then, I show off with the trident, throwing it and hitting it into the target dead centre.

Many of the Game Makers are hooting excitedly and are clapping enthusiastically.

I then demonstrate some knot tying and some net weaving. I have a go at the sword, and then they tell me I could go.

Rhiannon was crying when I got there. "I was horrible! I'm a career, for pity's sakes! I'm going to get a three," she sobs, burying her face in her hands.

The show comes on, and Caesar Flickerman introduces. To be perfectly honest, I don't really care about my score. But I knew it would give Annie hope, so I tried my best. I really did.

The girl from 1 pulls a nine, and the boy from 2 gets a ten. That will be hard to beat.

Rhiannon gasps at her score, "6!" she says happily. "I thought I'd get much worse than that!"

"And the famous Finnick Odair gets a…eleven!" Caesar says in shock.

"An eleven?" I say weakly.

"Well done Finnick!" Mags says.

I, fourteen year old, Finnick Odair got an eleven.

Wow.

**How did you like it? Good, bad, what? Please check out ohsoclovely25, she is so amazing! Literally amazing! Please check her out!**

**~ ClatoLover**


	7. Chapter 6

Forever and Always

Finnick POV

"What am I going to do? I am not gushy, sexy, mysterious or dark and gloomy!" Rhiannon wails.

I am sitting here, about to go into the interviews, in front of thousands of people. But I'm not scared.

I know my angle.

I am seductive, and obviously my looks were too good to go to waste. Although I am only fourteen, the crowd will go nuts for me.

I'm wearing a twinkling midnight blue suit, so I look like a better, younger version of Caesar Flickerman.

"Please welcome our next guest, Rhiannon McDonald!" Caesar booms.

Rhiannon walks in nervously. After three minutes of total gushing from Rhiannon, they call my name.

I put on my dazzling smile and walk onto the stage. Caesar looks shocked at my confidence.

"Why, I didn't know I had a son!" Caesar joked. The crowd roared with laughter. I laugh with them.

"Oh Caesar, I'm taken," I say, raising my eyebrows at the audience.

"Well, obviously! Now Finnick, are you prepared for the games?" Caesar asks.

"Oh Caesar, do fish know how to swim? Of course I'm prepared, I'm fast, strong, smart, great at weapons, can think on my toes," I say, getting ready for the finale. "And I'm the ladies choice."

All the girls in the crowd scream reassurances, fainting here and there.

"And do you have a girlfriend back home?" he asks.

I wiggle my eyebrows. "No, I'm single."

I can literally feel ladies fainting left and right. I wonder how Annie will feel about my answer? Disappointed? Sad? Hurt? Indifferent?

"Well, I'm sure everyone here is glad to hear that," Caesar says, the girls screaming again.

"Well men, don't be surprised if your woman leaves you, but don't blame them," I purr.

"Well, do you have anyone special back home?" Caesar wonders.

Everyone is on the edge of his or her seat. My answer is vital. "Oh, just my dad."

I can practically feel girls sighing, and in District 4, Annie's heart breaking.

"Well, that's all we got time for! May the odds be ever in your favour!"

I walk off the stage, feeling sick inside. I just hope that Annie wasn't hurt by my last answer.

But knowing Annie, she was.

**Next chapter, Finnick goes into the Games! Anticipation! Please check out the parallel version by Tonks1001, and my friend ohsoclovely25 is amazing! Especially her fanfic Side-by-Side, truly amazing! Please R&R and check out my other stories, one even was reviewed by Spaidel, author of A Drop in The Ocean and We All Love Facebook! ****Squeal! Thanks to my avid readers and I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games**


	8. Chapter 7

Forever and Always

Chapter 7

Finnick POV

"Why didn't someone volunteer for me? I am going to die!" Rhiannon sobbed.

"Rhiannon honey, I hate to break it to you, but I'm going to die too," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah!" she says, a little brighter.

Rhiannon, such the reassurer.

Mags hobbled in for a final check. "Ok, Finnick, Rhiannon, stick together. You stay with the careers, but don't dare to trust them. If you make it to the final six, split off as fast as possible! Oh, and perhaps slit their throat in the process," she pondered.

"I'm not a career! I didn't do all the training!" Rhiannon wailed.

"Hush girl, and concentrate on this. Now, trained or not you come from a career district, and they'll have to take you. They want Finnick, so you stick with him, okay?"

Rhiannon was marched off with peacekeepers, and so was I. We came to a hovercraft, and they injected a tracker into us. The rest of the things were a haze, my stylist slipping my jacket on. "I found this in your jacket from home," she said, holding out something.

It was the necklace Annie had given me. A lump as big as a whale formed in my throat. No Finnick, don't cry. Strong, smart and seductive, that's your motto. This was a reality show, and I had to be the Capitol's cover boy. They raised us into the arena. A thousand emotions surged through my brain, and I tried to take in my surroundings. The arena was quite warm, and I see that we are on an open plain of sand. Finnick! The cameras! I wink at the nearest camera, doing my famous eyebrow wiggle. I can see the numbers flash on the screen.

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…_

Finnick, this is your moment.

_3, 2, 1!_

Yes, the Games have officially begun.

**What did you think? He joins the careers next chapter, it's great! Now, please enter ohsoclovely25's SYOT, she desperately needs people! Also, enter my Fanfiction Author Games that is in my profile! I need about twelve more people, so hurry on! You do challenges, and someone is eliminated every chapter til the best Hunger Games Fanfiction Author is announced! Think you've got what it takes? Then join!**


	9. Chapter 8

Forever And Always

Chapter 8

Finnick POV

**Okay, so Finnick's in the games! Please enter my Author Games on my profile, details there! I need about ten more people, so hurry, places are limited! I really need some more people, so tell all your friends to enter! Please, I need people! You can battle it out against nineteen other Hunger Games authors, with fun challenges, elimination rounds and much more! Please enter, I'm begging you! The sign up sheet is very short, so it will only take a second of your life! Okay, to the story!**

The cannon booms, and adrenalin surges through my body. I know I have an alliance with the careers, and I can run really fast. I zoom past the other tributes, making my way to the heart of the cornucopia. I quickly rummage through weapons, desperately trying to find a trident.

There isn't one.

I try the next best thing, a couple of spears and I ready my aim. The District 2 girl gets there, and she immediately grabs a sword. "Allies?" I ask.

She glares at me. "Allies," she says grumpily. "Let's get them!"

The other tributes scramble for supplies, and the remaining careers grab a weapon. I see the District 2 girl plunge her sword into the District 3 Male tribute's stomach, and the first cannon sounds.

Pull yourself together, Finnick, you are a career.

I ready my spear, aiming towards the District 9 girl who is tripped on the ground. She looks into my eyes, desperation in her expression. She looks at me pleadingly, and my heart fills with remorse. I quickly shove that thought aside and throw the spear into her heart. Dead.

I spin around to see the District 1 male eyeing me, then kills the District 3 female. I see the district 7 female run away with a backpack, but I don't follow her. I still have two spears left, so I sink the second one into the District 5 male's stomach.

The other tributes are scampering away, and cannons are going off left, right and centre. I aim my last spear at the District 10 girl, and kill her. Aside from the careers, there are no other tributes. Then I hear the careers cornering someone. I walk over to investigate. "Should we kill her? She seems pretty useless to me," the district 2 boy snarled.

I turn to see a frightened and slightly frazzled Rhiannon being cornered by ferocious masculines. "She is from a career district," the District 1 girl pointed out.

"I say we kill her," the district 2 girl said, readying her sword.

"No!" I exclaim. "I mean, she's pretty good at swords. She can keep guard."

The careers consider this for a second. "Fine, pretty boy, you can keep the girl. We need to set up camp, then at night, we hunt," the district 1 boy ordered.

"I'm Harina, and I'm in charge here," the district 2 girl announced.

Surprisingly, no one objected. I mean, she was pretty terrifying.

"I'm Roland, and I'm Harina's right hand man," the district 2 boy said.

"I'm Pixie, and this is Elf," the district 1 girl said in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm Finnick and this is Rhiannon," I say uncomfortably.

We spend the remainder of the day setting up camp, Harina giving orders.

How I longed to be home!

And, for the first time in hours, I thought of Annie.

**Please check out the parallel version by Tonks1001! Enter my author games, I need contestants! It will be heaps of fun!**


End file.
